Stuck Under the Mistletoe
by Snowflake Dazzle
Summary: After months of Hermione being Lucius's mentor, she finds herself helping him after he got stuck under some mistletoe.


**This story was written for the Strictly Lumonie's Christmas Fest. Special thanks to LolitaWeasley for their awesome beta help. All mistakes are my own. I don't own any of these characters, they are just fun to play with.**

It started as a simple request from Kingsley Shacklebolt, as the Minister rather than a friend. Help the Ministry of Magic work with reformed former Death Eaters and he would see to the funding of any project I wanted. The only people who could join this program Kingsley set up were the ones who had assisted the Ministry in finding the Death Eaters who were still on the run and help with the post-war efforts. After working through the inmates, there were only two who qualified for the program; of which only one was willing to work with me. After hearing it would be a full year before Hogwarts was to be repaired, I opted to study and take my N.E.W.T.s through the Ministry and help Kingsley. Who wants to be a twenty-year-old at Hogwarts?

This program would include helping with the rebuilding of different wizarding areas that were affected by the war. Those in the program would also have to go through different classes to introduce them to muggle culture and would have to visit muggle areas at least once every fortnight.

Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to three months in Azkaban before being released into this program. During his three month stay, Narcissa had filed for and was granted a divorce; one of several that were done by Death Eater wives over the course of the trials.

It was the middle of August when Lucius was released. I had accompanied Kingsley to Azkaban for his release; as I had done the week prior to Mr. Parkinson's release. Parkinson was not willing to work with me to learn more about the muggle world as a part of his release. This meant he had to serve his full term in Azkaban and was brought back to his cell. When Mr. Malfoy was brought before us, Kingsley began his speech prepared for the release of those into the program.

"Lucius Malfoy, you had been convicted of crimes of being a Death Eater. Due to the nature of your assistance in finding the remaining Death Eaters that escaped on May 2nd and for your contributions to the rebuilding efforts, we can offer you an early release with conditions. You will be required to physically help with the rebuilding process for the next year as well as be a part of a muggle immersion project. You will be required to work with Miss Granger to learn more about Muggles and visit the muggle world at least once every fortnight for the remainder of the year. After this time, it will be up to you to decide if you want to venture into the Muggle world. Your wand will be monitored for the next two years for dark magic. You will limit your time with those who were convicted of Death Eater activities but were let off with lighter sentences, bar your son who you are allowed as many interactions as you wish. If you are not in agreement with any of these conditions, you will serve your full five-year sentence. How would you like to proceed?"

Mr. Malfoy looked at Kingsley and then at me. There was no way he was going to take the deal.

"Will I still get to live at Malfoy Manor?" Mr. Malfoy asked after a moment.

"You will once it has been fully swept for Dark Objects and curses. I trust you have other properties you can stay at?" Kingsley inquired.

"I do. Do you know which property Draco is staying at?"

"I believe he is staying at your London Townhouse. Harry and I visit with him once in a while as many of his friends are not happy with him at the moment," I state, wondering if this will sway his decision.

"And Narcissa? Where is she currently staying?" Mr. Malfoy asked, looking a bit worried.

"From what Draco says, she has moved to France to be closer to some distant relatives. She had written Draco once to plead with him to move in with her, but he did not want to leave England," I supply and watch Mr. Malfoy visibly relax. The divorce must have been harder on him than anyone knew.

After a moment of consideration, Mr. Malfoy began to nod, "I accept this offer. I understand the conditions of my release. If Miss Granger is amiable, could you please contact Draco and see if he would be willing to share a residence with me until the Manor can be cleared?"

"I can. Please excuse me for a moment." I walked away from the two men and pulled my cell phone out of my purse to call Draco.

"Miss Granger, what is that device?" Mr. Malfoy asked with a confused look on his face.

"This is a cellular phone. It allows one to call anyone with a device like this or something similar in their home. Harry has one as well and I was going to call him to see if he could floo Draco. We should have an answer in a few moments if Draco is alright with sharing a residence with you."

A brief call to Harry and then waiting for him to get back to me, we had a home for Lucius to go to. As Minister, Kingsley was able to apparate us out of Azkaban and to the Ministry, where Mr. Malfoy went through the rest of his release process. Draco met us there to take Lucius home where I would meet him every other Saturday for the next few months to take him into Muggle London.

During our trips to learn about muggle culture, I introduced Lucius, as he asked to be called, to the cinema, department stores, transportation, and food. While Lucius had turned his nose up to many of the opportunities to begin with, such as the clothing, he slowly became accustomed to the ease at which muggles did certain things.

In November, Lucius requested his own cell phone as well as weekly meetings rather than every fortnight. He would sometimes call during the week to see about plans for the weekend, or what muggle appliances he could have at the manor and make work with magic. Draco had introduced Lucius to the internet and different things that could be found using computers. It was very awkward to find Lucius in front of the computer one Saturday in early October with his cock in hand watching a muscular blond with a petite brunette go at it in a living room scene. Suffice to say, we were both a bit shy around each other that day, and I never caught Lucius in that position again.

In early December, the team of curse breakers and cleaners had finished with the Manor and Lucius moved back in. From what Draco told me, the first thing he did was destroy the area of the Manor I was tortured in and replaced the area with an outdoor patio and flower garden. He then added electricity to the Manor, as well as showers rather than just bathtubs. One of the sitting rooms was turned into a television room with a large screen television, a DVD player, and surprisingly, an Xbox. Lucius, Draco, and Harry all started playing games together and found them to be good stress relief. He also got two computers; one in the television room for other computer games and one in his private sitting room. I can only hope Draco introduced him to virus protection for his computer and that any liquid on the keyboard was bad.

To celebrate the re-opening of the Manor, Lucius decided to hold a Christmas Eve Ball. Kingsley helped with the guest list and Draco came to help decorate. The weekend before the ball, Lucius invited me to the Manor to see all the changes and to become comfortable in the house before the ball.

"Lucius, I don't think I can. You know what happened to me there," I argued, knowing I still had nightmares about that day.

"Please, Hermione. I want to show you the changes I've made. I know Draco has shared pictures with you but you should see them in person," Lucius countered. "I would like to have you over for dinner with Draco, Harry, and their dates."

"Harry is coming over?"

"Yes, with Miss Greengrass. I believe Draco is bringing Miss Turpin," Lucius responded like I would already know this information.

"I wasn't aware Draco was dating Lisa. How long have they been together?"

"Why don't you come to dinner and ask them yourself," Lucius suggested with a smirk, knowing I wanted the answer.

"Fine, I will come with one condition. If I feel too anxious, I will leave. I know you keyed me into your wards when you moved in and I may have to use that to leave quickly. Please know, though, that it is because of that had happened there rather than the company."

And this is how I found myself outside Malfoy Manor the Sunday before Christmas. I knew it would be too much to floo over so I waited outside for someone to answer the door. Minnie, one of the few house-elves that remained at the Manor, answered.

"Good evening, Missy Granger. Master Lucius is waiting for you in the Library. Please take my hand."

As soon as I took Minnie's hand, I was apparated to the Library. And what a Library it was. The room was two stories with floor to ceiling shelves. My entire flat could fit into this room! Crackling on the far wall was a large fireplace with two chairs and a loveseat in front of it. The other wall had large windows with a cushioned seat to look over the vast yard behind the Manor. With twilight settling over Wiltshire, it created a peaceful look over the grounds.

"Good evening, Hermione. I thought we could start here in the Library before seeing more of the Manor. This is one room you've never seen before and I have a suspicion this could become one of your favorite rooms in the Manor."

"You may be right. If I could, I would live here," I said, touching several of the spines and I walked around the shelves nearby.

"I shall get a bed installed at once. You are welcome here whenever you want," Lucius said with a glint in his eye.

"You say that now. But at some point, you will probably start courting again. You are a young man yet, Lucius."

"Maybe so. But the offer still stands. Come, there are a few rooms to see before dinner. The rest of our guests are enjoying a beverage before our meal at our last location," Lucius stated while extending his arm for me to loop through.

Walking with Lucius, he pointed out his television room, his study, and a ballroom. one of these impressed me as much as the library. He proudly showed me these rooms by flipping on a switch to turn on the light. Continuing on our tour, we ended up looking at glass doors that looked over a small garden where Harry, Draco, Daphne, and Lisa were sitting. It was clear the group of four was comfortable together as the ladies were sitting on the guy's lap and laughing over something.

"Shall we interrupt them?" Lucius questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's!" I exclaimed as we opened the door, startling the two couples. The girls immediately found their own chairs.

"Hermione! You made it! Can you believe all the changes that have happened here?" Draco asked as he came to kiss my cheek.

"I love the additions of electricity. And was this really were your drawing room once was?" I asked in awe as I looked around.

"It was. This is a much better use of this space as well. Father charmed the area so it's always warm and this helped the plants grow. Please, enjoy a glass of wine with us before we enjoy our dinner."

"I'll pass on the wine. The ones you drink are too rich for my tastes. But, please don't let that stop the rest of you."

Just as Draco was getting ready to pour each of them a new glass, Minnie popped in to announce dinner was ready. Taking Lucius' pro-offered arm once again, I was led to what was called the small dining room. And by that, I mean the table could easily hold over a dozen people.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. I discovered Draco and Lisa had been dating for over a month but this was the first time she was joining Draco for dinner with Lucius. Before dessert, Draco excused himself for a moment. Everyone at the table except for Daphne missed the look Draco gave Harry before he left the room. By the time Draco returned, trifle had been served. The men lingered over their drinks as we ladies had tea.

As the evening drew to a close, Lucius was the first to stand from the table, "Thank you all for joining me this evening for dinner. I hope you all had a wonderful evening and will join me this coming Thursday for the Yule Ball I will be hosting."

Lucius was the first to leave the room and abruptly stopped once he got out the door.

"Lucius, what seems to be the problem? We'd like to leave this room as well," I joked

"It seems like someone let mistletoe loose in the Manor. I'm stuck here," Lucius said looking slightly annoyed.

The other four stepped back quickly. Of course, they would leave it to me to free Lucius from his entrapment. Licking my lips to wet them slightly, I walked closer and looked up to Lucius.

"Please don't read into this too much," I murmured as I stepped onto my tippytoe so I was closer to his level. What was probably no more than a few seconds felt like hours. Explosions went off, fireworks flashed and something hit my head. The enchantment ended on the mistletoe and it fell to the ground. It was the best kiss I had ever experienced.

"I….I need to leave," I panicked and I spun to disapparate away.

Safely in my own flat, I paced as I pondered the kiss. Did it mean anything to him? Did he think of me as any more than his mentor in a program he was forced into? He was twenty-five years older than me and had a son my age! He wouldn't think of me as anything but a friend. This was just a prank that Draco must have pulled or expected himself to leave the room first to sneak a kiss.

Locking my floo, I washed my face and got ready for bed. Just as I was turning the light out, my phone rang.

"Hullo?"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry ab.."

"Lucius, please. I know you didn't set the mistletoe. I understand that it meant nothing other than to free you. I'm just about to go to bed. I'll see you on Thursday," I rushed out and hung up.

My dreams that night, as well as the following nights, were of Lucius in varying states of undress and doing very wicked things to me. I had no idea how I was going to face him on Thursday. At least there would be other people around and Lucius would be required to be a gracious host and visit with his guests. This meant less time in his presence. Which is what I needed right now with these dreams. Last night's had been the worst as it was Lucius and I enacting the porn I had caught him watching months prior. The dream was so vivid I could almost feel Lucius moving inside me.

Lucius had also tried to call and talk with me all week, but I refused to answer the phone or floo when he called.

Getting ready for the ball was an all-day affair. Daphne had invited me along with her and Lisa to a salon to get our hair, nails, and make-up done before getting dressed. Last week I had been out with Daphne and Astoria and found the perfect dress for the ball. While the silver gown seemed simple, as you turned in the light different areas sparkled in the light. Paired with two-inch heels, I still had a small train on the dress behind me. Thin straps crossed over my shoulder and multiple times down my back. I was very thankful my breasts were perky and I didn't need a bra. A simple charm to make sure they didn't peek out of my dress and I was tucking my wand in my clutch. Grabbing my invitation that was acting as a portkey, I stood to prepare to leave.

At half seven, the invitation glowed and I felt a tug at my navel. A few moments later, I found myself standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor outside the grand ballroom. Standing regally outside the ballroom in a perfectly fitted three-piece suit was Lucius. I was surprised to see him in a suit rather than dress robes and couldn't help but admire the view. The silver in his tie and on the pinstripes on his suit matched my dress perfectly. Taking my hand, he brought it to his lips and pressed the lightest of kisses to my knuckles.

"Welcome, Miss Granger and Happy Christmas. I hope you have an enjoyable evening. Please save a dance for me," Lucius requested, never letting go of my hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for the invitation and Happy Christmas to you as well. I look forward to that dance," I replied with a curtsy.

I walked into the ballroom and saw Draco standing by the bar, a hand on the small of Lisa's back. He saw me and smirked, but continued his conversation with Lisa and the small group around them.

Continuing my perusal of the room, I noted several Wizengamot members as well as some department heads. There was a small group of Hogwarts Professors in one corner and what looked to be several former Hogwarts students talking with them. I made my way over to this group knowing this is where I would feel most comfortable.

Throughout the evening, I spoke and danced with many people including the boys from Gryffindor and Draco. One of the times I had gone to get a drink I overheard a conversation between Narcissa Black and Astoria Greengrass.

"I am happy to see you here tonight. What do you think of the changes to Malfoy Manor?" Narcissa inquired.

"The changes are astounding. Did Draco have a part in making suggestions for additions?" Astoria asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"From what my son tells me, this was all Lucius's doing. I was not aware that he was this capable of change and what it can mean for the Malfoy name. I may have to try to win him back. I do miss the power that comes with being a Malfoy. What about you? Have you tried to win Draco over? He can do much better than that half-blood scarlet he's with now," Narcissa gossiped.

Losing my patience with this conversation, I moved to talk with Kingsley about his thoughts on this program but kept a watchful eye on Lucius to see if Narcissa approached him.

As the clock chimed half ten, Narcissa made her move. After what looked like a brief conversation, Lucius was leading her to the dance floor and pulled her close. While I had known he was most likely not interested in anything romantic with me, it hurt to know Narcissa's true intentions and that she didn't care about Lucius; just his name. As the tears began to form, I moved toward the floo to leave before I made a fool of myself. Draco had told me only Malfoy's could apparate in and out of the Manor this evening.

Just as I reached for the floo powder, a hand reached up to stop me from grasping the powder.

"Hermione, are you leaving already? I do believe I requested you save a dance for me," Lucius inquired looking a bit sad.

"You had, I just need to go. I forgot that I need to do something before tomorrow's festivities," I lied, hoping he didn't realize my plans were to stay home with a cup of cocoa and a good book.

"Oh really. And what is it that you have forgotten?"

"Ummm, I need to wrap gifts yet. It will take me long into the night as I haven't started yet," I replied hoping it sounded believable.

"If I may, I could send Minnie to do it for you so we could enjoy that dance."

"What about Narcissa? She seemed very comfortable in your arms. She won't like you dancing with someone else."

"Who I dance with is my business. Narcissa left me and has no control over the Manor or the people who live here any longer. Are you jealous of the dance we shared?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Several people were commenting on how well the two of you looked together and wondered aloud why you divorced in the first place. By the looks of things, there is still something between you," I deflected.

"The only thing between Narcissa and I is Draco. I would have been impolite as the host to turn down a request to dance, but I was looking for you."

"Me? But why?"

"Why what, Miss Granger?"

"Why would you be looking for me?"

"Because you promised me a dance and I plan on collecting. Will you please share the next dance with me? If you still want to go after that you may."

"One dance, Mr. Malfoy."

"Then we had better make it a good one. Allow me a moment to talk with the string quartet to make a request."

Lucius led me back into the ballroom and over to Draco's side before walking away to make his request. Before Draco could question my appearance by his side, the quartet resumed playing and I was whisked off in Lucius's arms to the center of the floor.

The song was a slower number and Lucius pulled me tight to his side as he moved around the floor. I could feel many eyes on us as we twirled about but as soon as my eyes locked on his they never left. I knew I was reading too much into those stormy grey-blue eyes that seemed to look into my soul. They were so caring and what seemed so full of love. For a moment, it seemed like we were the only two in the room.

All to soon the song ended and I was very aware of all the eyes on us. Grabbing the hem of my dress, I lifted it ever so slightly to flee.

"Thank you for the dance, Lucius."

"Hermione, wait."

But I couldn't. Not with how I was feeling at this moment. He would never see me as someone he could love and I would only get my heartbroken.

I made it once again to the floo room but before I could make it to the fireplace, I found myself stuck. Looking up I saw another sprig of mistletoe taunting me. Why me! I hope the next person to come along would be kind enough to help me so I could leave without further embarrassment.

"My how the tides have turned. Shall I help you out Miss Granger, or shall I keep you here with me for a while?" Lucius joked.

"Please help me get free. You'll recall, I need to finish decorating cookies for tomorrow's festivities."

"Really? Because I thought you said you had to wrap gifts yet."

"That too. Thank you for reminding me."

"You're lying to me, Miss Granger. Why is that?"

"Lucius, please help me out and set me free."

"No, I think I will keep you here until you tell me the truth. You have never been this skittish around me before and now it seems like you don't want to be in my presence at all. Please tell me what I have done to you that makes you want to leave me?"

"It's… it's not you at all. You're lovely and caring and you can have anyone and anything you want. Why would you want to chase after me?"

"Silly girl, why wouldn't I want you. Draco can handle the rest of the party, you are coming with me."

In an instant, Lucius was standing over me and tilting my head up. Leaning over, he brought his lips to mine as the fireworks began once again in my head. Wrapping his arms securely around me, he apparated us somewhere.

Feeling the ground under my feet once again, I stepped away from Lucius and looked at where we were. A large, four-poster bed took up one wall opposite a grand fireplace. Between the two was a balcony window. Lights danced across the lawn below. Three doors made up the wall opposite the balcony.

"Now dear, tell me what is going through your pretty head. What makes you think I wouldn't want you?" Lucius inquired pulling me to sit on his lap on the bed.

"You are a distinguished man in the Wizarding Community who is working on making a better name for himself. I'm just me; an average witch that is the same age as your son. Why would you look twice at me?" I replied, hiding my face in his chest.

"I seem to have done you a great disservice, Hermione. You are anything but average. And when we can live well into our sesquicentennial years, our age difference is nothing. You are a beautiful, strong witch who has shown me more kindness and what more there is to life than my looks. If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

"Lucius, what are you talking about. You were all the ladies could talk about tonight. Many wondered why there wasn't someone on your arm all night while others plotted to become the next Lady Malfoy."

"That title will go to Draco's wife. Because of my incarceration, all the titles went to him. I still have control over a portion of our holdings and the Manor, but that is because of Draco's generosity. Anyone, in particular, looking to be my wife that you heard?"

"Narcissa seems to be set on winning you back," I quipped

Lucius shivered before tilting my head back to look him in the eye, "My dear, never again. I have come to have new standards and she will never fit them."

"How could she not fit your standards? Narcissa is gorgeous."

"Her beauty is only skin deep and relies heavily on cosmetic charms. No one but one will ever fit my standards and I have a feeling this witch will be hard to win over," Lucius said with a wistful look on his face.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because lately, she seems to be avoiding me."

"Why would she avoid you? Have you tried talking with her? I can enlist Draco and Harry's help if you want," I rambled.

"Oh, Draco has already tried to help. I feel his help made it worse."

"How could Draco have made it worse?"

"You see, he set a mistletoe loose outside the dining room several days ago and after this wonderful witch set me free, she ran and has been avoiding my attempts to talk to her."

"Lucius…"

Taking this opening, Lucius brought his lips down to mine once again. Pulling me back with him we laid on the pillows as we continued to snog. His hand came up and gently pulled my hair from is twist letting it cascade down my back. Reaching up, I began to undo Lucius's ties and top few buttons.

"Hermione, wait. I don't want us to go further than you are willing," Lucius started while grabbing my hands.

"I want you, Lucius. The only reason I haven't been around all week is that all I could think about that kiss and how you couldn't possibly want me. I couldn't stand to be around you and not kiss you again. But knowing that you want me too is all I need to know. Please, make love to me."

Needing no further instruction from me, Lucius reached up and toyed with the straps of my dress.

"As lovely as you look, I would greatly like to see what is underneath. May I remove your dress?"

Nodding, I grabbed his pro-offered hand to stand. Careful fingers unzipped the side zipper before coming back to the straps across my shoulders. With less hesitation than before, he drug the straps down my arms, expecting the dress to follow.

" Finite Incantatem," I whisper. My dress immediately falls to the floor.

"My dear, you seem to have forgotten your knickers. What a naughty witch," he stated while his graze took me all in.

"I couldn't be bothered with lines and the knickers I would normally wear would go up too high on my back."

Lucius's eyes roamed my body while the rest of him stayed still and quiet. Worried he did not like what he saw, I reached up to cover my body. This woke him from his daze.

"No, please don't cover yourself. You are a stunning beauty and I wanted to take you all in before we began."

With a quick wave of his hand over his body, he was as naked as I was and I could understand why he wanted to stare at me. His body was fit! While Lucius was in his mid-forties, he could have easily passed for a man of thirty and his cock! It was long and hard with a small drop of precum gathered at the tip. Reaching for him, I pulled him close to continue our snogging. Pressed firmly to him, we laid back on his bed.

"Please be gentle with me."

"Are you untouched, Hermione?"

"I've had sex, but only once and it's been over a year ago."

"We shall go at your pace then. But for now, I would like to taste you."

Leaning upon his forearms, Lucius began his slow trail of kisses down my body. He made a brief detour to my breasts where he left them as hard peaks before he continued lower. I was squirming beneath his ministration as he finally took a long lick at my core. This was a new and quite welcome sensation and I writhed under his careful nips and licks. It wasn't long before I was coming for the first time that night.

"Please Lucius, I need you."

Bringing himself up between my legs, he looked into my eyes. Nodding, he slowly entered me. A sharp pinch was quickly replaced with a feeling of fullness. His languid pace set me at ease and had me accustomed to his length and girth.

"Harder, Lucius. I need more," I whispered into his ear.

This was all Lucius needed to pick up the pace. His strokes became more sure and steady, inching me closer to that peak once again. Minutes passed at this pace and a fine sheen of sweat coated out bodies.

"Please tell me you're close. I need you to finish with me, dear," Lucius got out in ragged breaths.

Unable to speak, I arched my back into him as I exploded around his cock. Calling out my name, I could feel Lucius cum deep in me. Spent, Lucius returned to his forearms so not to squish me before turning us so he was on his back and I was tucked under his arm; head resting on his shoulder.

After a while, Lucius kissed the top of my head, "You are phenomenal. I was right, you are the only one for me. Please don't avoid me any longer."

"Oh Lucius, I couldn't leave you now that I know how you feel about me. Although, I would like to get up and clean up a bit."

"Are you not a witch? I can summon your wand for you if you need it," Lucius teased.

"I feel cleaner with a washcloth over a quick Scourgify . I also need the loo."

"I will let you go on one condition. Let me send Minnie to your place to finish what you need so you can spend the night here."

"About that, I lied. I have no plans for tomorrow so there is nothing to finish," I murmured.

Lucius tilted my chin up to look at him, "You were going to spend the day alone?"

"Yes, after Harry and I had our falling out with the Weasley's over our friendship with Draco, and Harry going to the Greengrass's tomorrow, I am all alone."

"What of your parents?"

"I altered their memories before the War and sent them away. While I gave them a general area to settle, I've yet to locate them."

"That was very brave of you to do. Your parents were some that all Death Eaters were to be on the lookout for in order to pull you away from Mr. Potter; know you did the right thing. We never did find them, so please know they are out there. Is there no one else you to spend the day with?"

"My parents were only children and their parents have passed. There is no one but my half Kneazle."

"That just won't do. You will spend the day with Draco and me. Which also means I have no plans on letting you go at all tonight. Hurry back from the loo," Lucius instructed as his eyes darkened with the thought of what was to come.

I hurried to Lucius's private ensuite and saw the wonderfully deep tub. I wondered if by morning he would be up to bathing with me. I tucked that away as I washed my hands before going back into the bedroom. Lucius was talking quietly with Minnie as I walked in, but she popped away quickly.

"You know, I had a dream last night of you taking me from behind as I was bent over the arm of a couch, much like in the video I caught you watching a few months ago," I stated, catching him off guard.

"Now, now, Hermione. It's not nice to keep fantasies inside. Tell me all about them and I will work to make them all come true," Lucius said as he regained his composure.

We spent the night alternating between making love, including me bent over an armrest, and cuddling while talking about our lives. We finally drifted off to sleep just as the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon.

It was a great first Christmas together even with Draco there; who fully supported us together.


End file.
